


Stranger Than Fan Fiction

by RigorMorton



Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Henry Is A True English Gentleman, Henry's Got A Crush On Ben, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RPF, Reluctant Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After working so closely with Ben on the set of Batman Vs Superman for months now, Henry's developed a little crush on his co-star Ben Affleck. </p><p>He feels confused. He's never found himself attracted to a man before, but there's just something about Ben, that gets to him.</p><p>Ben comes to Henry's trailer to run some lines, but that's not what ends up happening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Than Fan Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write a Caffleck. Hope you guys enjoy ;)

Henry stands in front of his dressing room mirror, studying his reflection for flaws. Handsome as he his, he's one of those rare men that doesn't see himself that way. He's very humble and has his own insecurities.

Of course crushing on a man he's fairly certain is straight, is very nerve wracking. Hell, Henry thought of himself as straight until he started working with Ben.

Something about that tall drink of water…working so closely together…all those fight scenes with their bodies touching while wearing those tight, revealing suits… It's taking its toll. Now he's developed a little crush on Ben and he doesn't know what to do about it.

He's supposed to go to Ben's trailer to go over some lines for shooting tomorrow and he as silly as it seems, he wants to look good for him, even though Ben probably couldn't care less.

Henry always thought he looked really good in stripes so he put on his favorite white and navy blue nautical sweater. It's very form fitting as well as the dark denim Guess jeans he's wearing.

It's not really the outfit he's worried about. He knows it's the right choice. It's his hair. He's always been a little self conscience about his curls. He usually keeps his hair short, but in order to play Superman, he has to have that signature, slick backed look.

So now, he's trying to decide if he should bring out the pomade or go with his natural hair… Ben's seen it straightened more times than he can count. Maybe he'll like the curls.

Henry chuckles when he realizes how ridiculous it is. He's over thinking it. He picks up the bottle of Versace Cologne on the vanity and gives himself a couple sprays.

Giving himself one more glance, he starts to head for the door, but is surprised to hear a knock before he can open it. He looks down at his watch and realizes he's half an hour late. He'd spent too much time primping and now that was probably his co-star wondering where he was.

"Shit." He whispers to himself. He hasn't cleaned up because he was expecting to go to Ben's trailer. Henry lets out a sigh and opens the door. 

Sure enough, it's Ben and he looks damn good too. All six foot four of him standing in front of him in a dark grey sweater and jeans - his hands in his pockets.

"You got a girl in here or what?" Ben asks playfully. "What's the hold up, man?"

"I'm sorry. Time got away from me. Please come in." Henry motions for him to come in.

Ben finds it strange how much he enjoys hearing Henry talk. That British accent is truly beautiful and he's a little envious, he doesn't have one.

He steps inside and looks around. It smells wonderful, like designer cologne, but it doesn't look so hot. Clothes are strung everywhere along with empty snack wrappers. However he's not one to talk. The only reason his trailer is spotless is because he was expecting company.

"Sorry for the mess." Henry immediately starts picking up handfuls of clothes off the floor and furniture.

Ben laughs, feeling amused. "It's alright. You should've seen mine a few hours ago."

Henry let's out a sigh of relief. He wants so badly to impress the older man. "Please have a seat wherever you like."

Ben smiles and takes a seat on the small leather couch. "Listen, Cavill.. I know we're supposed to be going over lines, and I don't know about you, but I'm fucking exhausted. I kinda just wanna chill."

A smile makes its way across Henry's lips. Ben just wants to hang out? That sounds kind of promising. "Honestly… I think we have these lines down already. I mean, I know I do. I think we could take a break and have a beer or something." He shrugs.

"Good. Glad we're on the same page. Snyder's been working us to death. I haven't gotten a full night's sleep in days. I probably look like death warmed over." Ben scoffs.

"Actually, quite the opposite. You could've fooled me." Henry smiles shyly. Then he realizes he just basically told Ben he's handsome. Dear, God… 

Ben's mouth opens slightly and he looks up at the younger Brit. Was Henry flirting with him? Surely not. He's probably just really polite. He has noticed how well mannered Henry is. "Well..thank you. I appreciate that." Ben smiles and feels himself blush just a bit. 

Henry's face is now flushed with red, but he's pleased Ben accepted the compliment gracefully and didn't look at him like he was crazy. "You're very welcome." He smiles, trying not to show how embarrassed he feels.

Henry sits down next to Ben, but not too close. "Do you mind if we talk about one of your other films?"

Ben's impressed by how polite and well mannered Henry is. A true English gentlemen. "Sure." 

"Well, I watched Gone Baby Gone for the first time the other day… I know I'm a few years late, but so many movies, so little time. Anyway, it was really wonderful. Brilliant even. You're a really good director and your brother was just superb. Truly. I never realized how underappreciated Casey was till I saw that performance."

Ben finds himself smiling ear to ear. Something about the way Henry talks, makes his compliments all the more flattering. "Thank you so much. That's really kind of you to say. You're right. Casey is very underrated in this business. He's a really great sport about it though. I'll have to tell him you said that."

Henry smiles feeling thrilled that his crush appreciates his kind words. "Please do." He stands up and heads for the mini fridge. "So, Ben.. Are you ready for a beer?"

"Um…yes. That would be great, thank you." He replies smiling politely. Ben can't help but feel a bit nervous now. He doesn't know why, but he rather enjoyed Henry's compliments. Especially the one implying he looks good. That's a huge compliment from someone as ridiculously handsome as Henry. The man looks like he was chiseled from stone like the David. Ben feels a little invisible being next to such a beautiful man. He wonders what it must be like to go your whole life, being that handsome. He can only imagine how much ass this guy got in highschool.

Ben watches Henry stretch the bottom of his sweater out, showing a quick flash of his navel as he uses the sweater to twist the cap of Ben's beer off for him. Wow.. This English gentleman thing was growing on him. He grabs the beer the younger man hands to him, and smiles. "Thank you." Ben takes a sip, looking up at the charming Brit. "Your manners are really something else. I'm impressed."

"Oh?" Henry replies, sitting back down next to him. He keeps up a calm front but he's screaming internally. His crush is impressed… 

"Yes. Did you go to charm school?" Ben smirks. 

Henry takes a swig of his beer and chuckles. "No, but I spent a lot of time with my Grandmother and she did."

"Ah. Well that would explain then." Ben lets out a laugh before taking another sip. "She taught you well. It's very charming. I'm a little jealous."

"Certainly no need for you to be jealous of me. You're a fine gentleman. Truly." Henry places a friendly hand on the older man's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

Ben gulps, nervously and the two just kind of look at each other for several seconds. Sharing a moment if you will. 

Henry can't take the awkward tension. He breaks the eye contact and looks down at his beer. He can see the older man still looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

The way Ben is looking at him, somehow makes him feel brave. Not quite brave enough to make eye contact while he says what he's about to say. "Ben, if you don't stop looking at me like that, I might have to kiss you." Henry's head remains facing his beer, but his eyes turn toward Ben. 

The older man's mouth drops open and he finds himself at a loss for words. "I…" He chuckles nervously. 

Henry finally looks up from his beer, feeling amused at how the man who plays Batman is now fumbling. He scoots in a little closer, grabbing Ben's beer out of his hand and sets it on the table - the older man just sitting there frozen.

Henry's hand slides onto the back of Ben's neck. "Would you like me to?" He can't believe how brazen he's being. He's usually a little more subtle… Shy even, but for some reason he's feeling brave.

Ben's head is swirling. He can't believe this, but he kind of wants him to. He has no idea why. He feels so confused right now. What's the harm in just trying it? If he doesn't like it, he's confident Henry will stop. The older man swallows hard and nods, looking into those icy blue eyes of Henry's. "I kinda do."

Henry smiles softly and leans in even closer, turning his head slightly to the right. He presses his lips lightly to Ben's, gently moving them - not using any tongue just yet. He doesn't want to force it.

Ben's pleasantly surprised with how soft the younger man's lips are..kind of like a woman's. He can taste a hint of menthol from Henry's medicated ChapStick. It's kind of nice. 

Henry feels the older man's hand move to his shoulder and his lips slowly part. He takes that as a green light and parts his own - his tongue making its way past his own lips to touch Ben's - sliding in between them and into his mouth.

Both men let out a pleased sigh as their tongues touch and start to swirl together. Henry can't believe this is happening… Ben fucking Affleck is letting him kiss him…kissing back even. He had no clue when he woke up this morning, that later on in the evening he'd be making out with the guy, he's been crushing on for months now. Not that he's complaining.

Henry is a gentle kisser, just like Ben figured he would be. He's surprisingly relaxed and comfortable. Henry smells good and has a soft and caring touch about him. It's nice.

He leans his head back on the couch and not a moment later he feels the warmth of Henry's hand moving up his sweater and swiping along his abdomen. 

The younger man's lips leave Ben's and move down to his neck. He takes in his scent as he lightly nibbled down to Ben's collarbone - his hand moving farther down to the older man's belt.

Ben feels his cock twitch when Henry's fingers begin to tug at the buckle, slipping the prongs from the holes and tugging it out of the loop. It freaks him out a little bit. He's never been with a man before or gotten an erection over one for that matter. He places his hand on Henry's, before blurting out, "I've never done this before."

Henry looks up at the older man, worried he's over stepped his boundaries. "Neither have I. Do you want me to stop?"

Ben finds comfort in knowing Henry's new to this too, and feels incredibly flattered that Henry chose him. Is he really the first and only guy Henry's ever been attracted to? Why him? Why now? It's too much. 

He stands up quickly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I can't. It's too fast. My head is spinning right now, and I just need some time to process this." He runs a shaking hand through his hair, watching the younger man look up at him with those gorgeous, puppy dog eyes. "It's not personal. You're… You're very handsome, and charming, and a really great kisser, but I just can't right now. I'm terribly sorry." 

Henry watches his crush scramble out the door and as much as he wants to go after him, he doesn't. He doesn't want to pressure him. He just lets him go. It's best to give him his space and see what happens. Hopefully he comes around quickly because they're days away from wrapping up filming and going home. He won't see Ben again till the press junkets start, months from now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if that was a bit of a tease. Hang in there. I've got some hot, steamy smut coming in the next chapter to make it up to you. Subscribe and stay tuned, ficcers :)


End file.
